Taste of blood
by BeeBooty
Summary: Hannibal x Will Vampire AU set in the 18th Century. This was just a bit of fun, and my first fanfiction in a very long time. So it won't be amazing, but I would like to say thank you to anyone who reads it. This is also a one shot story.


Dark brown eyes looked at me, the pale skin and those cheekbones, those cheekbones that could cut someone. My god he was beautiful, hair sleeked back, so suave, so sophisticated.  
>I had to have him. I stepped closer the only sound I could hear was the beat of my heart getting louder and louder, the sound of everyone else dancing and laughing was blocked out and I kept walking closer to the man. I looked at him my throat closed up as I opened my lips no words came out only silence, though lucky for me he spoke first. Those words he spoke, that accent, thick and I knew it was going to cause trouble.<p>

He noticed my flushed cheeks as I bowed my head to him, he smirked then took my hand and placed those lips against my knuckles, it wasn't proper for a man to do that to another man, no it wasn't right but it was right those soft lips brushing against my hand sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't take my eyes away from him, those eyes were captivating.

He was about to put his hand around my waist when two women spoke up.  
>"Oh lord Hannibal, good evening. We are so pleased you could make it to the party. I see you met young William" One smiled with her hair pulled back so tight her eyes were bulging out and the other ones a dress so tight she couldn't barely speak.<p>

As quickly as they came, Hannibal. His name was very unique. He shooed them away so he could, lean in whispered into my ear "I want you to myself" those words sent chills around my entire body, those words, that face it was like he wasn't real… like he wasn't human.

We talked for most of the evening and drank together, laughed an even danced together, he spun me around I felt like a teenager again falling in love for the first time. He looked at me as he leaned against the wall that lead to the balcony.

"Care to leave this party?" he asked.

I looked shocked, I hadn't expected him to ask such a thing, and I gulped then nodded my head in excitement. We snuck away into the courtyard, down the stone steps of the balcony and towards the fountain that was large and shooting water into the air, I felt the cold water hit my skin it cooled down my warm cheeks. He looked at me again with those dark eyes and smiled as he held my hand and walked me towards the trees away from the crowd of the party, to somewhere more private and secluded.

I know my mother has told me not to do such things, but I couldn't help myself I felt lost in this man's touch and gaze I wanted to be with him no matter where it was.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Somewhere more private William" he smiled, he didn't look at me as he spoke but I trusted his words.

We reached the destination and he held me against a tree, he looked at me as I bit my bottom lip and blushed. He smiled with a little chuckle and said "don't be afraid" Hannibal said to me.

I nodded my head and he leaned closer to me, our faces almost touching, I could feel his breath against my face, I reached out to touch his face and he felt cold so was I, it was a cold night. Bringing our faces closer we kissed.

Hannibal kissed me! It felt like a dream, yes tonight was the most I spoke to him, but I have known this man for much longer, my father knew him and now I know him much more.  
>The kiss lasted a while, it was hot and heavy, we broke only to breathe no words were spoken, nothing broke the silence between both of us, and the only thing that told us to go on was our eyes wanting more as we looked at each other.<p>

His lips trailed away from my lips and along my jaw line down to my neck, I groaned in pleasure as I felt his tongue on my neck then his teeth grazed my skin and it felt so nice.

Ow! What was that, he nipped me but he quickly licked the wound and whispered out a apology, I smiled not thinking much of it and wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer as he continued to kiss my neck. He undid my shirt collar and yanked off my jacket and pulled down my shirt.

He kissed down the front of my neck over my adams apple and to my collar bone, this man was going to be the death of me, and it was going to be amazing death. My face flushed as he continued to kiss me and that's when I felt it again, that same nip feeling but now it hurt more, I winced in pain.

"Hannibal no!" I yelled as I pushed him off me.

He had blood around his lips and my hand went up to my wound and I was bleeding, I looked at him pissed, pulling my clothes back up I pressed some fabric against my wound to soak up the blood

"You made me bleed!" I shouted again.

He gave me the look of a puppy that was being yelled at, I turned away not wanting to hear his excuse. "Will Please" he begged. I didn't want to hear it.

I turned to leave then I heard his footsteps following me "Will, look at me please" Hannibal said to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at the hand that once held my own then shunned it again.

"Tell me what you were doing" I demanded. I've heard stories of vampire but those were fairy tales his mother told him when he was a child.

"I drink blood to survive" Hannibal replied. My heart stopped at those words, I turned and scoffed "you expect me to believe that you are a vampire" I laughed as I looked at him. Hannibal stopped and looked down "yes" was the only word he could say.

He looked back up at me and said "I apologize for feeding from you, its just I feel such an urge with you Will, a lust. Ever since you turned 18 I have been craving you, you have turned into such a handsome man right in front of my eyes and this party we finally spoke and I managed to catch you …I wasn't going to feed on you Will … it was an accident, I got too excited. I got to touch you for the first time in seven years …." Hannibal said to me.

I looked at him shocked, I felt the same way, wanting to have him hold me since I first met him … it was true but he tried to drink from me, that isn't right. "I'm sorry Hannibal … I want you as well, but I can't risk being your dinner" I replied to him. The alcohol had begun to fade, I was thinking more logically now.

"Please Will, one night. You and me nothing else, I won't bite you … I won't from drink you …just you and me" Hannibal looked at me and I sighed I couldn't say no to him.

"Alright one night" I smiled.

Of course one night turned into many more.


End file.
